highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Snailshine
❝''Peachie, Are you made of clouds?'' ❝''' — ''Snailshine''' to Peachfuzz when he is cuddling with Peachfuzz.'' |rank=Senior Warrior |mentor=?? |mentoring=Chipmunkchatter, Carnationbee |parents= *Unknown (father) *Unknown (mother) |sibling/s= *Unknown (brother/sister) *Unknown (brother/sister) |mate/s= *'Summercurl' |kit/s= *'Lotuskit' *'Carnationbee' *'Cricketkit' *'Mothkit' *'Twigkit' }} Snailshine is a soft, short-haired flame point tom with a petite build with bright blue eyes and a few dull, faint scars on his face. He always wears a necklace made from various forest materials, including jay feathers and vines that was given to him by Peachfuzz as a sign of best-friend-ship between Snailshine, Peachfuzz, and Antseeker. He tends to be caring, cheerful, and polite but on a deeper level, he is seen as reserved, single-minded, apologetic, often also being childish and usually unable to form his own opinions because of the fear that others may not like him for it. He inhabits [[ThunderClan|'ThunderClan']] as a Senior Warrior 'Appearance' Heritage: Birman(Fur) x Unknown(Fur length) Description: Soft, silky, short-haired flame point colored fur. He has a small, petite bulid. His eyes are a shining, bright blue. Palette: : = Base : = Markings : = Eyes : = Scars Voice: Snailshine speaks in a shy and hesitant tone. Scent: Snailshine smells of various berries, giving off a general sweet smell. Gait: Snailshine trots around with his head and tail high, usually also having a happy skip in his step. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Cheerful * +''' '''Caring * ±''' '''Reserved * ±''' 'Single-Minded * '− ' Hesitant ' * −''' '''Insecure * −''' '''Anxious 'Likes' *Feathers *Kittens *Flowers 'Dislikes' *Sap *WindClan *Loss *Nightmares 'Goals' *Get a mate *See Peachfuzz again *Find Opossumpaw and Bumblepaw *Make more friends 'Fears' *Fail ThunderClan *Become severely ill 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-6 moons *TBD 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 6-12 moons *TBD 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Too many Age Range: 12-30 *Snailshine befriends Peachfuzz & Daywalker *ThunderClan goes to battle against WindClan, ThunderClan wins **During the battle, he fights a WindClanner named Dom and gives him some scars *Snailshine grows closer with Peachfuzz, Peachfuzz makes friendship necklaces for him, herself, and Antseeker *Peachfuzz gives birth to four kittens, two being sillborn. Snailshine helps bury one of the kits at Peachfuzz's request *Snailshine gives Peachfuzz the nickname "Peachie" *Peachfuzz and Snailshine grow closer, Snailshine cuddles with her in the Medicine Cat Den *Snailshine bonds with Peachfuzz's kits *Peachfuzz's kits disappear, leaving Snailshine and Peachfuzz distraught *Snailshine almost strictly hangs out with Peachfuzz, growing a slight crush on her *Snailshine talks with Peachfuzz, Peachfuzz tells him she's considering going back to Twoleg Place. Snailshine objects and tell her to stay **Peachfuzz gets hit by a monster, this leaving Snailshine completely grief-stricken and over emotional *Snailshine buries Peachfuzz by himself **Peachfuzz's children, Oakpaw and Chamomilepaw confront Snailshine about burying Peachfuzz by himself. He doesn't have a true answer for them as he kinda just forgot. This snaps Snailshine to his senses and he tries to no longer show his is upset about Peachfuzz's death *Snailshine befriends Tawnyspots *ThunderClan is forced to move into tunn because of the lack of prey, water because of the insane heat *Snailshine has a strange interest with the glowing mushrooms in the tunnels but quickly grows a fear on them after Oakpaw called his name, he mistaking it as the mushrooms calling his name and witnessing Polarwinds's death; she eating mushrooms then dying *Snailshine tries to hang out with Daywalker more *Snailshine befriends Summercurl and Beeleaf *Snailshine and Summercurl go on a walk into the tunnel but soon return to the cavern camp after hearing strange noises *Snailshine notices Summercurl being affectionate to him *Snailshine gets on Sparkpaw's bad side and the Medicine Cat Apprentice crushes multiple snails while Snailshine watches. Snailshine is scared and sad *Summercurls admits to Snailshine that's she's expecting his kits. Snailshine is shocked but excited for them. He's heavily concerned about her. *Summercurl soon has five kits, Carnationkit, Lotuskit, Cricketkit, Mothkit, Twigkit. Snailshine is overjoyed *Daywalker asks Snailshine to take him to the Moonpool to see her deceased daughter. Her daughter doesn't appear and Daywalker is angry at Snailshine. Snailshine thinks he did something wrong *While by the twolegplace, Summercurl's leg gets crushed by a car. Snailshine is absolutely distraught *The drought ends and ThunderClan moves back to their camp, which has been inhabited and mostly destroyed by foxes *Snailshine and Summercurl become mates *Twigkit dies 'SeniorWarriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Too many Age Range: 30-Current Moons *Snailshine is promoted to Senior Warrior, as well as Maplelight. Sparkbite is also promoted to Deputy **Summercurl and Snailshine argue over Sparkbite's promotion frequently, them soon breaking up and no longer being mates *They apologize, although not getting back together. Snailshine is hesitant to accept her as a mate again. Though, they live a few peaceful moons together. *Chamomilepaw tells Snailshine that she' s leaving with Oakpaw. Snailshine is incredibly saddened by this, claiming there's nothing of Peachfuzz left. **Snailshine ends up having some sort of a break down sobbing where he also grows incredibly insecure of himself. *ThunderClan battles WindClan **Although Snailshine achieves for scars, ThunderClan wins! *Summercurl is very injured after the fight and stays in the Medicine Cat Den for a while **Snailshine is highly concerned for her and begins to pour out apologies to Summercurl. Summercurl says that he shouldn't be sorry and she should instead. He doesn't understand. *Summercurl dies. **Snailshine is grief-stricken and grows distant from everyone. *Carnationkit is apprenticed to Snailshine and Chipmunkpaw is made a Warrior with the name Chipmunkchatter. *Snailshine grows very anxious and hesitant to talk to anyone *After a while, he begins to start talking to more cats and eventually makes a few more friends *On a hunt, he find two kits! *Snailshine grows close with Orbweaver and frequently hangs out with her *Snailshine has a nightmare about his dead kits and ex-mate but Orbweaver helps him calm down *Snailshine hangs out with Orbweaver 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes |-|ThunderClan= :Peachfuzz/Deceased/Best-Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Please come back..." :Peachfuzz was Snailshine's first really good friend. She gave birth to two kits and Snailshine fell in love with both of them, although they disappeared one day and Snailshine was absolutely distraught about this. He spent almost all of his time with Peachfuzz, growing a crush on her. He was a complete wreck when he found out that she had been killed with a monster. Her death haunts him and leaves him extremely sad whenever it crosses his mind. :[[Daywalker|'Daywalker']]/Warrior/Good Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"She seems happy with her kits." :Snailshine has been fairly good friend with Daywalker for a while, often informing her about the clans because of her unfamiliarity with them. However, recently he took her to speak with her dead daughter at the Mooncave, her daughter not appearing. She was very angry at Snailshine for lying about being able to communicate with her. Snailshine believes he did something wrong and wants to make things right with her. :[[Tawnyspots|'''Tawnyspots]]/Warrior/Good Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"She's long gone." :After seeing Tawnyspots sad one day in camp and decides to be her friend, they've been friends since. Snailshine greatly trusts Tawnyspots and the two often talk. However, they've grown a bit distant as of recent because of Summercurl accusing him and her of flirting. She disappeared one night and never returned. :'''Ivykit/Kit/Adoptive Daughter/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"A very fierce kit." :Snailshine found Ivykit and her brother, Sneezekit while on a walk and decided to raise them as his own. Snailshine views that as he own children. :Sneezekit/Kit/Adoptive Son/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"A sleepy boy." :Snailshine found Sneezekit and his sister, Sneezekit while on a walk and decided to raise them as his own. Snailshine views that as he own children. :[[Orbweaver|'''Orbweaver]]/Medicine Cat/Best-Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"Me and her have been hanging out recently and she's really fun and cool to be around! She comforted me when I had a bad nightmare. I- I think I might... l- like her.." :Snailshine has known Orbweaver for roughly a moon but views her a close friend. She's very comforting toward him and he really enjoys her company. However, he believes he has a growng crush on the molly but is scared to fall in love after was previously happened with his past relationships. :Summercurl/Queen/Ex-Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::Snailshine's lip quivered, his body soon beginning to tremble in anxiety as he erupted into a soft weep. :Snailshine quickly fell for Summercurl for her charming and friendly personality, Summercurl often showing her affection for the tom. The two had a fling and Summercurl ended up having five kits. Soon after she had the kits, they became mates. Recently after Sparkbite's promotion to Deputy, they argued over it and broke up. Summercurl claimed that their kits were strictly hers and acted as if Snailshine was a monster. They apologized but Snailshine still isn't exactly how to feel about her. |-|WindClan= ::"Weak monsters." :Snailshine shrugs nonchalantly. |-|ShadowClan= :Snailshine doesn't know of any cats from ShadowClan. |-|RiverClan= :Snailshine doesn't know of any cats from RiverClan. |-|SkyClan= :Snailshine doesn't know of any cats from SkyClan. |-|Outside the Clans= :Snailshine doesn't know of any cats from outside the clans. '''Trivia *Snailshine originally was going to be a cat called Thicketnose *Snailshine enjoys fighting *On occasion, Snailshine will swear. Although, this is rare *Snailshine has gone through a lot of grief, much more than a normal cat faces in their lifetime *Snailshine was in a mentally abusive and toxic relationship with Summercurl *Snailshine is slowly becoming more open to love again *Snailshine isn't overly offensive but will say some nasty things about WindClan because he believes they are the ones who killed Summercurl (she died of injuries after a battle with tc vs wc) 'Quotes' ❝''' Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote '''❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝''' Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote '''Fanart Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:ThunderClan Category:Warrior